Elena's Faith
by TemptedFaith
Summary: Elena finally decides which Salvatore brother she will Lose and which she will have Forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, thanks for stopping by to take a look at this Fic, I've decided to write a FanFic on Elena and who she will choose, either Damon, or Stefan. It's a work in progress and as you will see it will start with one of the brothers relationship with her then the next which shall be continued in my next chapter, which I will get around to as soon as I can. But for now i Hope you guys enjoy :)_

Making her way down the darkened street which was dimly lit by the lamp posts in the surrounding area, Elena had finally did it, she had made her way outside without anyone calling her back or being dragged back by** Damon**. She had sent a message to** Stefan** telling him all about how she would be staying in tonight with **Jeremy** to have some much needed bonding time with him, his reply was that he believed her. **Damon** on the other hand wasn't so convinced to the idea. He wanted to know more, he demanded to know what it is they would be doing, his overprotective side seeping through so **Jeremy** and **Stefan** would call it, Elena knew different. She knew that was only part of it but the other part was that Damon knew her too well, more then she knew her own self, this frightened her sometimes. He knew that when she decided on something quickly that she was only up to something, he had been right but she wasn't going to let him know it.

Elena the corner walking towards the woods, she knew that even though it was starting to get late she still needed to get away, from everything and everyone. She needed to see someone, that someone no one else could, and for that she needed to get to the cemetery. Adjusting her bag on her right shoulder as her foot touched the woods earth. She gazed around whilst walking, smiling softly to herself as she noticed the sun was shining in the sky, also noticing it was low in the sky meaning it would start to be getting dark in a few hours. Taking in a deep breath through her nose she started about walking a little quicker through the woods, needing to walk through them to get to the cemetery situated at the back, slowly releasing the breath through her mouth as she began getting deeper inside the woods.

After a few minutes Elena stood before two large, rusty, iron gates, with the word _**"Mystic Falls Cemetery"** _engraved into the iron. Reaching up with her right hand, she curled her slender fingers around one of the rusted bars pushing it forward. As the stiff rusted gates screech open Elena slowly walked inside, leaving the gate open behind her. She weaved in and around the many new and old headstones, finally reaching the one she had once spent mostly all of her time at, kneeling in front of it. She had seen some wild flowers growing in the grass close to the grave, so she decided to lean over and pull them up placing them lightly and horizontally in front of the headstone, before gazing at the engravings. Turning her body, Elena sat down and lay her back up against the headstone, as she began speaking in a low soft tone almost like a whisper to her parents, her mom mostly. Telling her about everything that had happened, her feeling for not only Stefan but now Damon, and of how she had to make the decision. Her mom was always good with that sort of thing, even though she knew nothing would become of her doing this, she needed to get it off her chest, knowing somewhere her parents were listening.

The time passing without her knowing so, Elena had closed her eyes for what she thought was only a brief time when really it was a few hours. She awoke to her small body being shaken lightly, and her name being said a few times. She knew that voice but for some reason couldn't think of whom it belonged to, it was velvet and warm with a cold outer edge mixed in with slight seductiveness. Elena opened her eyes sitting up, seeing nothing but the figure close to her crouched down to her level. His face pale in their dark surroundings. The light had faded with the pale, grey blue sky taken over by a darkened blue and purple night's sky.

**"...the hell are you doing here, Elena? Do you understand what time it is? What are you thinking being here, and alone." Damon's** demanding voice questioned her.

It was of course** Damon**, Elena had been wrong to think that he would believe her message. She could just make out in the darkness he was unimpressed, furious for a fact, his oceanic blue orbs had changed to pure black, as black as the night. She slowly stood up as she watched him.

**"What does it look like I'm doing here, Damon? Because to me it looks pretty obvious"** Elena was used to **Damon's** ways, of how he would get annoyed at anything he wasn't involved in.

**Damon** looked her over for a few short seconds as Elena's words sunk in, before leaning over and curling her strong hand around her slender upper arm pulling her small body to his as he started to walk back towards the gate.

**"We are leaving."** His tone sharp as ice, and his words final, he refused to look back at her as he pulled her along.

**"Wha- Damon!"** Elena 's slightly shocked tone, as she tried to come up with words to stop him knowing it wouldn't work and that he wasn't in the mood. Yet that didn't stop her from trying to pull her arm free from his iron tight grasp.

When** Damon** and Elena reached the what she believed to be the centre of the woods, not too far in not too far out, part** Damon** finally released his hold on her upper arm and walked to one of the fallen tree trunks, swiftly sitting down on it he gaze locked on her form. Elena stood there gazing over at him he was like the black night in his Leather black pant, black jeans, and black boots, his longish black hair slightly messed upon his head but it still made him look attractive as he always was. She lightly swallowed as the silence continued starting to hurt her ears.

**"If I told you, you wouldn't have let me come.."** Her voice slightly quietly but getting to the point.

**"If I had known you were coming here I would have let you, Elena but instead you just lied about it"** His tone matter of fact like.

**"Not alone, you would have followed me, you have to let me do things for myself Damon I have my own mind"** As Elena spoke she shook her head, knowing her words were right. She moved her gaze from him to look up at the twinkling stars which were lightly glowing in the dark sky.

**Damon** had even nodded his head in agreement with her words, as he slowly and gracefully rose from where he was sitting, to walk towards her, placing his strong hand lightly on her cheek making her return her soft gaze to him once getting it he placed his other hand on her free cheek, gazing into her dark eyes. Elena could now see that what once only a few minutes was dark black eyes, were now the oceanic blue orbs she always knew. She felt an electric surge of energy from his touch, one she had felt many times from him.

**"I was worried, okay? I didn't know where you were, and I sensed something was up, if I had known that was where you wanted to go..."**His voice soft, as he spoke to her as it trailed off.

Elena had tried to take her gaze away from his failing each time, she lifted her slender hand and lightly placed them around his wrists slowly nodding her head to his words.

**"I know...I'm sorry, I just felt I needed this.."** She spoke in response to his words in her own soft tone.

Elena could feel** Damon's** body slowly starting to relax as her hands touched his skin. This was the** Damon** she had fallen for, the gentle protective and caring** Damon**. Though he could be hard to find sometimes, Elena just had that special touch to find that part within him and pull it out. She began to lean a little into the palm of his warm strong hands, feeling comforted by him. He could sense this about her as he started to slowly caress one of her soft rose coloured cheeks, whilst moving his other hand to lightly tuck some of her long dark hair behind her ear, hearing very clearly how her heartbeat started to quicken just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena** leaned into **Damon's** touch; it felt as though time stood still for her. She gazed into his oceanic blue orbs and could see the good in him, see the side of him that only she could bring out, his humanity. **Damon** began to lean in closer to** Elena**, her heart began to beat rapidly as she realised his actions. Before she would have pushed him away or even slapped him, but something had changed; her feeling had changed for him over time. She loved **Stefan **and felt it would always be him, but her heart decided that **Damon **was going to share a part of her love also.

Just as **Damon** was close enough for **Elena** to feel his gently breath and breathe in his scent her phone began to ring out a demanding noise. Breaking the peaceful silence as she noticed how **Damon** pulled back from her running his right hand through his black locks, heaving out a sigh of slight annoyance. **Elena** wanted to say something but when she built up the courage and opened her mouth to speak she was silenced by the demanding ringtone of her phone. She reached into her back pocket of her jeans pulling it out. The name read clearly on the brightened and vibrating screen, one name **"Stefan," **Glancing at **Damon** before she pressed the answer button and held the mobile phone to her right ear, looking away from** Damon** out at the woods.

Before **Elena **could get a word in she was bombarded with **Stefan's **worried tone and questions. He demanded to know where she was, what she was doing and if she was safe.

"**I went to the cemetery, to see my parents. Stefan I'm okay" **her tone was calm, yet her heart still rapidly beating from how close **Damon **had been only seconds ago.

"**Where are you, I'll come and get you" Stefan **replied with what **Elena **could tell was a little more relaxed in knowing she was alive and speaking type tone.

"**I'm with Damon..." **She hesitantly responded, hearing the silence followed from **Stefan **after her words. **"He found me...I ...I'll go with him back to the boarding house, I'll be safe, Stefan.." **She couldn't help but glance over at **Damon** again who was now sitting on a fallen tree trunk gazing around with an uninterested look across his perfect features, though she knew he was listening to each word that came from her lips and from the speaker from the phone.

"**Alright, then I will see you soon..." Stefan **responded to her voice after a few minutes of silence before hanging up the phone.

With a sigh **Elena** pulls the phone from her ear and slide it back into her back pocket again, taking in a silent yet deep breath as she returned her dark hazel orbs back to **Damon. **He was already standing a was only a few paces closer in front of her now.

"**So I'm guessing I'm going back with you after all" **She folded her arms as she spoke taking a few extra steps closer to him her eyes never leaving his.

"**That you are, I see my brother never seems to miss anything, hm?" Damon** said with a dark and attractive smirk curling upon his soft lips. Holding his arm out towards her for **Elena **to take his smirk never leaving his features. Raising her fine brow at his sudden actions she decided to wrap her slender arm around his outstretched strong one, knowing if she didn't she wouldn't hear the end of his teasing jokes. Walking towards the entrance of the woods with **Damon, **seemed to be short and sweet but even though it lasted only a few minutes she enjoyed his company.

"**Hold still.." Damon **spoke after a while stopping with her. He pulled **Elena** into his warm embrace not caring if she had to object before he VS to the boarding house stopping on the porch dimly lit by the lamps outside the front door.

**Elena **blinked before she realised where she was glancing around at her surroundings, she nodded a thanks to **Damon,** and opened the door walking into the hallway of the boarding house. She didn't have to walk long into the hallway before **Stefan **appeared from the living room towards her.

"**Elena." **He spoke taking her into his own warm and safe embrace, his hand stroking her long dark hair before slowly pulling back and cupping her soft cheeks in his hand gazing deeply into her dark hazel eyes with his soft and slightly worried green orbs. **"Are you okay? I was worried, didn't know what to think" **

"**I'm fine, I was in the cemetery when Damon found me, he brought me back here.." Elena **spoke gazing into his green orbs before glancing back at **Damon** as she spoke his name.

This made **Stefan **tense just a small bit, his hand softly and slowly and softly dropped from **Elena's **face, as he looked over her to gaze over at **Damon**. He gave him a short nod of what seemed like a thanks but was also a "We will talk about this later" type. One in which **Damon **tilted his head a tiny bit with a cocky arch of his brow and a dark smirk dancing across his lips. The tension in the room started growing to feel uncomfortable as the silence began to hurt **Elena's **ears, but she knew not to interrupt whatever was going on between them both, and only stepped back gazing at them both.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Well this is fun and everything, but I've better things to be doing" Damon **spoke after a few minutes of constant silence, with a dark smirk curling onto his lips. **"Elena" **he nodded wiggling his brows towards her before walking out and into the study.

**Elena **turned back to **Stefan **feeling how tense he was, she placed her hand on his upper arm trying to get him to face her, for his green orbs to lock with her dark hazel ones. After a few second he returned his gaze onto her. There was a slight hidden type of feeling she began to feel from gazing into his eyes almost as though he were hiding something, putting up a shield blocking her from seeing something.

"**Maybe I should go...?" **she spoke looking away from him and towards the door.

"**Hey, Elena don't leave. Why not stay here tonight, it's late already, please?" **he gazed at her with pleading eyes, ones he knew wouldn't say no to.

"**Alright, but just tonight" Elena** nodded gazing back into his green orbs feeling a smile appear across her soft pink lips. **"I think I'll go up now, it's been a long day" Stefan **nodded at her words and leaned over pressing his lips softly to her cheek.

"**Goodnight, Elena" Stefan** spoke watching as she wandered to the old wooden staircase, listening to her footsteps as she made her way up the steps and into one of the spare empty rooms. He made his way over to the liquor table in the living room pouring himself a glass of bourbon and adding two ice cubes into the glass from the nearby bucket.

"**Brother, brother, brother..you do realise that jealousy is not your best trait. It adds to the increasing and crowded engraved lines on that forehead of yours" Damon's **voice rand out in a cool yet taunting tone as he appeared in the living room standing near to the burning fire.

"**What are you up to Damon? You and I both know where all of this stands" Stefan** spoke after downing his drink, feeling how the liquid burned its' way down his throat. He set the glass down glaring towards his brother.

"**All I did was find her and bring her back here safely, Stefan. What was I supposed to do? Leave her there for the night?" Damon's **tone had a hint of sharpness at the end of his words.

"**You know exactly what I meant... It's hopeless me trying to keep up with this. No matter how much love I give her, she will always have feelings for someone else.."**

"**And by someone else you mean me? Then yeah I guess you could say that..." Damon's **voice trailed off as he responded to **Stefan's **words.

**Elena** had been in this room only once before. She turned on the light and the room immediately lit up. She stepped over to the bed in the centre right of the room and sat down on the soft and crisp fresh sheets of the duvet. As she gazed around the living room her fingertips curled around the metal zip of her jacket, pulling it down and shrugged it off her shoulders laying it on the floor by her shoes which she kicked off. Standing up Elena turned on the little lamp which sat in the centre of the nightstand beside the bed and walked over to the light switch by the half open door turning it off. As she did she could hear the arguing voices of both brothers.

**Elena **leaned against the half open door listening to their words, drifting into her own thought of how hard everything has become. Nearly jumping out her skin she was brought back down to reality again when the front door slammed shut. She could only hear the presence of only one body downstairs from the sounds of it, it sounded like** Damon**. When she strained her hearing to be sure of it, she heard footsteps walking from the living room towards the wooden staircase. Her mind all over the place she managed to quickly move from the door and rush to the bed, pull the blankets back and get onto the bed. She covered herself up in the surrounding blankets and leaned over to switch the little lamp off. Laying in the darkness the only sounds she could her was her rapidly beating heartbeat and the shuffling sound of boots on the wooden floorboards of the hallway. The noise stopped abruptly and the door to the room she was in began to creak slowly open. **Elena **closed her eyes and kept still, after all she was supposed to be asleep.


End file.
